It is desirable that waste baskets or other containers have a unique color or texture appearance to match with the decor and color scheme of the room in which the container is located. Present waste baskets are fabricated from plastic in various colors and shapes, may be woven or covered with elastic fabric. Elasticized covers are produced in standard print fabrics that seldom meet the coordinating needs of the user.
A need thus exists for a container cover to provide a simple and aesthetically acceptable decor coordinating unit to cover containers, such as waste baskets, with fabric, wallpaper, foil or other material.